Hades' Blessing
Story The Rustbucket is leaving Earth, going to rejoin with the flagship. Manny and Kai are flying the ship, as Kevin and Elektra inspect the damage to the Proto-TRUK. Gwen is sitting with John. Elektra: The Incurseans will pay for this. Kevin: Wouldn’t have pegged you for a car girl. Elektra: Peg? Kevin: Oh, never mind. Gwen: So, how are you two getting along? I know before she wanted to flat out kill you. John: Oh, she still wants to kill me. But she’s gotten to the point where it’s more of a dream. Elektra: One that I enjoy every night. Kevin: Ha! I officially like you. You’ve got spunk. Kai: It’s a good thing. If he didn’t have someone watching his back, he’d be dead in a week. John: Hey! Give me some credit! Manny: You kidding?! I saw you charge that Intellectuary. You’ve got a death wish. Kai: Elektra watches over John like I watch over you. Manny: What?! I don’t need nobody watching my back! John: Sure. I saw you charge Intellectuary. You have a death wish. Everyone starts laughing at that, when they receive a message. Kai pulls it up on the screen, showing Sunder. Sunder: John! Been a while. John: Sunder. The only reason you’d be calling me is because you need a favor. Sunder: And as of the last count, you owe me. John: Oh, come on! That was nothing. Sunder: Your new partner almost died from poison. John: Again. Nothing. Elektra: You call that nothing?! John: Anyway, the favor. Sunder: Our ship is approaching. Come on over. John: Actually, can you pick us up? Along with the Proto-TRUK? I’d like Mecha to take a look at it. Sunder: Fine, fine. The transmission ends. John: It must be a big job if he needs to take us with him. Elektra: You better mean me in that. John: Yep. The rest of you guys join up with Tack. Support him in whatever way is needed. End Scene The ship The Resolute flies through space, with Gluto driving. Mecha is working on repairing the Proto-TRUK, while Baz-El and Rad stand off to the side. Sunder is talking to John and Elektra. John: So, what’s this big job that you have that you need our help? Sunder: Are we on track, Gluto? Gluto: (Squeaky) Yep! Straight to the Anur System! Elektra: Anur System?! John: The system of monster aliens?! Awesome! Sunder: Yeah, we’re not going for sight seeing though. And I know you have a war to fight, but we can’t provide the service this client is asking for. The door to the bridge opens, as Whip walks in with a teenage Ectonurite. Whip: John. Allow me to introduce you to the client, Timore. Timore: Wow! John Smith! It’s an honor! I’ve heard so much about you from Scout. John: Scout? Elektra: A Loboan Plumber, and a friend. Timore: He’s the head Plumber in the Anur System. And the only one. John: Do you need Plumber help? Timore: I need your help. Are you familiar of the history of the High Ecto-Lord? John: I can’t say that I am. Timore: The first Ecto-Lord was Ph’ere, who came from far beyond the Anur System. John: Ph’ere? Timore: He came, and created the hierarchy that had been in place for millennia, until Zs’Skayr. Ph’ere had what was called Hades’ blessing, which gave him the ability to peal away his outer skin, revealing the form of the High Ecto-Lord. Elektra: That’s the form of the High Ecto-Lord? John: Let me guess. Zs’Skayr messed it all up. Timore: It is customary for the previous Ecto-Lord to choose their replacement. But Zs’Skayr didn’t before he died. John: Because he had himself scanned into the Omnitrix, reviving himself. He planned on returning to take his place. But after a few encounters with me, he was destroyed, again. Timore: That’s why I came to you. You’re the only one who give Hades’ Blessing. John: Heh. Funny how things come full circle like that. Whip: Like how? John: Hades is the God of the Underworld from Earth, over 2,000 years ago. I went back in time, and he tore Ghostfreak, my Ectonurite form out, and gave him the blessing. That freed form became Ph’ere. Elektra: You actually encountered Hades?! And lived?! John: You say that as if surprised. Timore: Can you give me the blessing?! Scout has encouraged me to help become a leader for my people, and I shall do it! John: Let’s see if I can. I’ve lost a few forms. John takes a stance, as if to transform. Everyone watches, though nothing happens. John: Guess not. (Timore’s eye goes down his eye track, upset.) No worries. I should be able to do it still. John transforms into Royal NiGHTS, as he extends a dream barrier, catching Timore in it. Royal NiGHTS walks to Timore, as he jabs his hand into Timore, Timore gasping in surprise. Royal NiGHTS: I give you the blessing of Hades. Rise to become better than Zs’Skayr. Lead your people, into an era of peace. Timore pulls away, his second skin hardening and shattering. Timore takes the true form, his skull head rotated upside down. His skin is a dark purple, as spikes stick out his back. He has scythe fingers. Timore: (Hissing) Now, I can return the Ectonurites to prosperity! The loss in power will be ours to restore! The dream barrier fades, as Royal NiGHTS reverts. John: Sheesh. Calm down. Mecha: Good news! The Proto-TRUK is fixed! Gluto: And Anur Transyl is right below us. John: Good. Now, I’d like to meet this Scout. Elektra: It’d be good to see him again. We’ll take Timore down to the planet. Timore’s second skin reforms over him, as he returns to his usual self. Timore: Really? Thank you. Sunder: Well, might as well. Once you’re done, we’ll escort you to Tack’s ship. That was the job. John: Easiest favor ever. I think I still owe you one. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies over the capital city of Anur Transyl, the streets being abandoned. Timore looks out the window, worried. Timore: Where is everyone? The streets have been so lively since Scout got the democracy going, and Mr. Shelly became mayor. Elektra: I don’t like this one bit. John: Looks like this job isn’t as simple as advertised. Timore: I’m sorry to cause you any problems. Ah! There! Down in the square! The Proto-TRUK lands in the square, as the group disembarks. The townspeople of Loboans, Thep Khufans, Transylians and Ectonurites all have their backs to them. One of the Transylians is wearing a top hat. Timore: Mayor Shelly! Mayor Shelly turns, straining as he does so. He has a little bat like creature on his forehead, with one purple eye and little wings. Shelly: (Straining) Timore. Run. The other citizens turn, all of them trying to resist doing so. They all have the bats on their foreheads. They all start walking towards them, in a trance like state. Elektra: What’s going on? (She draws her Proto-Tool.) I say we leave now. Timore: I’m not leaving without finding Scout. Timore floats off down an ally way, as John and Elektra watch the swarm approaching. The hatch closes on the Proto-TRUK, as John and Elektra chase after Timore. Timore floats through, as Scout appears from the shadows, his face covered in them. Timore: Scout! I did it! I found John Smith, and got the blessing! Scout: Timore. Take him and get out. Scout comes out of the shadows, a bat on his forehead. Timore floats back nervously, as Elektra and John cover him. Elektra: Scout! It’s me, Elektra! Scout: Elektra! Go! Get out! John turns, seeing the mob of citizens approaching. John: He’s right. We need to move. Elektra: But we can’t leave him! John: And we won’t. Voice: Yes. Destroy them, Scout. Leading the mob is Crüjo. He growls proudly, with no bat on his head. Crüjo: Destroy them for our Lord Transyl! John: Timore. You know these streets, right? Lead Elektra back to the Proto-TRUK. Elektra, protect Timore. Elektra: Right. Come on. Elektra and Timore go down another back alley, as Crüjo snarls, going after them. John lets him go, as Scout approaches him. John turns into Will-o-Wisp, as he flies and enters Scout, who glows with a white aura. The aura causes the bat on his forehead to crumble into dust. Scout moves his hands, surprised that they’re free. Scout: I can move. Will-o-Wisp: Of course you can. Scout: John? You really are all the legends say you are. Will-o-Wisp: We can talk about my legends later. Now, fire a sonic howl at that mob. We need to get back to my ship. Scout: Yes sir. Scout’s snout splits, as he fires a white outlined sonic howl, which expands and overwhelms the entire street. All the citizens are knocked over, as all the bats are destroyed. They all fall, hitting the ground. Scout: Yeah! Will-o-Wisp flies out of Scout, down the path. Scout follows, as Will-o-Wisp reverts, John running. They approach the Proto-TRUK, where Elektra is fighting Crüjo with her staff. John: Let’s give her a hand, Scout. Scout: Right. (He sniffs the air, troubled.) He’s here. Scout stops, turning to look at the roof of a building. John looks as well, seeing a vampire like figure. His skin is bluish white, as he wears a long red robe. He snarls, revealing his vampire teeth. Crüjo spots him, as well, bowing. Crüjo: Master. Elektra presses the Proto-Tool into Crüjo, electrocuting him. Crüjo falls, out cold. Transyl: Bah! Worthless. Lord Transyl jumps down, and flies above the ground at them. John: Scout, get them on the ship and take off. I’ll hold him off. Scout makes a whimpering noise, but nods, running off. John stands his ground, as he stomps it and thrusts his fist forward. A boulder flies at Lord Transyl, who flies through it, unharmed and increasing in speed. John does a split step backwards, releasing a blast of wind, Lord Transyl pushing through it, swiping his claw like hands. He scratches John’s chest, blood pouring from the cuts. John groans, as Lord Transyl stops, licking the blood off his fingers. Transyl: Huh. I’ve not had your species’ blood before. John holds his hand over the cuts, as his blood glows green. He looks confused, but then smirks. John: Don’t what you are, but now, John glows, transforming into Lord Transyl’s species. He has a greenish white face, and wears green and black armor. Gloves cover his hands, as he has green flaps under his arms, like bat wings. Whampire: I can turn into you. I think I’ll call this guy, Whampire! Transyl: What, are you? Whampire: Some call me a freak, others a hero. But I like to go with, human. Whampire glides at Lord Transyl, as Transyl catches and knees him, tossing him into the air. Whampire holds his arms out to the side, catching himself in midair. The Proto-TRUK appears behind him, as Whampire lands on the hatch, staring down. Transyl glides swiftly along the ground, getting underneath the Proto-TRUK. He brings his arms to his chest, then opens them, releasing a sonic explosion, which slams the Proto-TRUK, it losing altitude. Elektra: (Holding the TRUK steady) Such power. Scout: Get us out of here! Head for Luna Lobo! Elektra: The suspension’s down! I’m not sure I can get us out! Whampire: Then I’ll just have to push! Whampire falls out the back, the hatch closing. He flies underneath the Proto-TRUK, and pushes up, the TRUK rising. It flies off, as Transyl lands on a roof, stopping. Transyl: A human, he called himself? Lord Transyl looks around, seeing the citizens beginning to regain consciousness. Transyl: Bah! I’ll feed off him soon enough. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Kai Green * Manny Armstrong * Sunder * Gluto * Whip * Mecha * Baz-El * Rad Dudesman * Timore * Scout Villains * Lord Transyl (main) * Corruptulas * Crüjo * Mind Controlled Citizens * Loboans * Thep Khufans * Transylians * Ectonurites * Mayor Shelly Aliens * Royal NiGHTS * Will-o-Wisp * Whampire (first appearance) Trivia * The events of the episode Journey to the Underworld are explained. * This episode is a plot continuation of the special Politics of Anur Transyl, featuring characters from it. * It's revealed that Ghostfreak's/Zs'Skayr's true form is proof of them being the High Ecto-Lord. * Whampire wasn't originally going to be unlocked until Season 8, due to the lack of an Omnitrix. * However, John has the DNA of all the aliens of the Codon Stream in his DNA, and so it was written to allow him to absorb Lord Transyl's DNA from the scratch. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Anur Arc